Excellent
by Luckybug76
Summary: During the scene when Elizabeth accepts James Norrington's proposal, I take matters into my own hands! Not exactly what it sounds like. Story better. My first oneshot. Norribeth.


Excellent

A One-Shot Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfic

By Luckybug76

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long...I got grounded :-( But now I'm free and ready with my first ever One-shot! Those of you hardcore Pirates fans out there must have watched the deleted scenes on the Curse of the Black Pearl DVD, right? Well, this is a twist on the scene entitled "Accepting the Proposal". All of the spoken words are the same as they are in the scene, but how the characters react to each other---well, I played around with it. A lot. Also two warnings: This is 100 Norribeth, so if you don't like it, go read something else, ok? And I am not the best at writing love scenes--please don't kill me!! [**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mr. Sparrow." Commodore James Norrington said, hands clasped behind his back, hiding the expression of pure joy quite well. Elizabeth Swann had just agreed to marriage to him! Fancy that! But he showed none of his joy and excitement as he spoke to his captive, 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. "You will accompany these find men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'." He paused slightly, taking a quick breath to calm his pounding heart. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jack smiled meekly. "Inescapeably, sir." He was quickly led away by two soldiers.

Elizabeth watched the scene in slience. _What have I done? _she thought. _Now I cannot be with Will like I hoped to be. _She looked at the Commodore, who still had a stern look on his face. But looking into his emerald eyes, Elizabeth could see love and joy; love and joy that he felt for her. _Perhaps it is best to make the most of the situation. _she mused, the thought rolling around in her mind like waves crashing on a beach.

Her father, Governor Wetherby Swann, stepped up to James. "Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this--"

James cut him off slightly. "With all due respect, Governor. Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore, under my protection." Elizabeth watched his face soften a little bit.

Wetherby smiled. "Rightly so." He looked at his daughter, then back at the Commodore. "Take care of her," he said softly, leaving.

James smiled now, his first facial expression since Elizabeth had accepted his proposal of marriage. _He really is rather dashing, now that I look at him. _she thought absently.

"Elizabeth?" His voice snapped her from her thoughts. He offered his arm to her, which she took, and the betrothed couple walked to the rail. Elizabeth stared off out to sea as James fumbled around for words. "I'm concerned that your answer was...less than sincere."

"I would not give my word lightly," Elizabeth answered. _He is quite a fine man, a gentleman at that. _She turned her head, looking at his downcast eyes, and felt her heart give an unexpected leap---she usually only felt that around Will Turner.

"Yes, I understand." James answered. "But is it so wrong that I should want it given unconditionally?"

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when his voice reached her ears. What was this? Was she falling in _love _with the Commodore? "It is not a condition..." She looked him in the eyes.Good heavens, he was dashing. "...it is a request. Your answer would not change mine." Before she realized what she was doing, she moved her head closer to his. _With any luck..._ "You are a fine man, James." she finished softly.

James was a bit shy about the fact that Elizabeth was leaning in as if to kiss him. Not to say that it wasn't what he wanted, but still. "Well," he said absently, moving closer to her. "Very well..." His voice became soft, fading away more and more as their heads moved together and their eyes closed. Both their hearts were pounding. Slowly, Elizabeth parted her lips ever so slightly, James put an arm around her, and then their lips touched.

For seconds that felt like minutes, they stood there, lips together and arms around each other. After a few moments, they both had to pull away for air. James was sorry that he had to. Staring out into the waves again, he said so softly that it was difficult for Elizabeth to hear, "Excellent."


End file.
